Pocket Universe in Year 12,600
It is now Year 12,600 in the New Shi'ar Calendar. The New Shi'ar Imperium is no more. Shi'ar Civil War The Shi'ar Civil War that occured as a result of the assasination of Imperial Sovereign Lalandra 14th in Year 12,113 saw the Imperial Council and the Assembly of Alien Races fragment. Two rival claimants to the title of Imperial Sovereign, backed by the Fist of the Shi'ar People and the Constitutional Monarchy Party, and a third faction, the Party for an Interplanetary Republic, fought in the three-way civil war. The Imperial Guard split into three separate militaries. The Astrotech Cartel backed the pro-Fist of the Shi'ar People and it's candidate for Imperial Sovereign (Gitas Domina), the Systems Commonwealth officially backed the faction allied with the Party for an Interplanetary Republic, and the Interplanetary Neo-British Kingdom backed the Constitutional Monarchy Party and it's candidate for Imperial Sovereign (Dadoj Teos). The faction led by Gitas Domina formally organized the so-called Pure Imperium, which had control of Chandilar, the Shi'ar racial homeworld and capital of the old Imperium. The Pure Imperium included a revived version of the Guard-Fist Junta. The faction led by Dadoj Teos formed the so-called True Imperium, which placed it's provisional capital on Rodia. The True Imperium had factions of the Imperial Council and the Assembly of Alien Races. The official, orthodox sect of the Church of the True God fragmented into three rival sects as it's Holy Synod and appointed bishops divided over which of the three factions to support. The Trade Federation tried to be neutral in the Shi'ar Civil War, but it ended up seizing control of certain planets and solar systems. The Orks fought as mercenaries for all three sides. The United Pirate Clans took advantage of the chaos to engage in piracy. The Space Gypsies likewise tried to be neutral, although there were occasions where the combatants in the Civil War had armed conflicts with the Gypsies. The Cylons and the Kurgan Caliphate attempted to take advantage of the chaos either to exterminate Humans (in case of the Cylons) or forcibly convert people to a fanatical religious sect (in the case of the Caliphate). However, an alliance of the Rebel Alliance, the Sontaran Dominion, and the Mandalorians formed in Year 12,120 of the New Shi'ar Calendar helped to contain the dual threat of anti-human robots and fundamentalist religious fanatics. Systems Commonwealth Steps Up Civil War Involvement In Year 12,125, the Parliament and the Senate of the Systems Commonwealth, now firmly under control of the Anti-Imperial Party, stepped up their government's involvement in the Shi'ar Civil War by directly sending Judicial Forces and Unified Planetary Forces to those worlds and solar systems under control of the Party for an Interplanetary Republic. It was decided that these territories would be formed into Commonwealth-backed, democratic or at least semi-democratic New Republic, with the possibility that the New Republic might be directly absorbed into the Commonwealth at a later date. The New Republic was at first governed provisionally by factions of the Imperial Council and the Assembly of Alien Races. In Year 12,191, the New Republic was finally absorbed into the Commonwealth. In Year 12,129, the Sontaran Dominion and the True Imperium form a military alliance. They would wage war simultaneously on the New Republic, Systems Commonwealth, and Pure Imperium at the same time. The True Imperium was somewhat desperate for allies and naturally the Sontarans liked to wage war. The Interplanetary Neo-British Kingdom recently decided to take a more neutral stance in the Shi'ar Civil War, after the Coommonwealth had threatended to go to war with the Kingdom. Shi'ar Civil War Becomes Shi'ar-Commonwealth-Sontaran War By Year 12,135, the Commonwealth-backed New Republic had lost territory to both the True Imperium and the New Imperium, and a few solar systems were seized from the Systems Commonwealth by the Sontaran Dominion. The Pure Imperium lost territory to the True Imperium and the Sontarans. By Year 12,160, the Pure Imperium was mostly confined to a territory within 7000 light years of Chandilar, but the True Imperium had lost trritory to the New Republic. Much of the territory lost by the Pure Imperium had fallen to the Sontaran Dominion, which greatly increased it's territory in the Alpha Quadrant. The Sontarans had also seized Beta Quadrant and Gamma Quadrant territory from the Commonwealth. The True Imperium signed ceasefires with the Pure Imperium, the Systems Commonwealth, and the New Republic. Sontaran Hegemony From Year 12,160 to Year 12,400, the Sontaran Dominion became the single, most dominant interstellar government in the Pocket Universe. During this 240-year period, the Sontarans faced an alliance of the Commonwealth, the two Imperiums, the Kingdom based on Neo-Britain, the Rebel Alliance (which eventually became anti-Sontaran the same it was anti-Caliphate and anti-Cylon) and were in an almost constant state of war. What ended the the Sontaran hegemony was a genetically engineered virus, bred by the Pure Imperium, which killed off 95 percent of the Sontaran race by Year 12,400. Sontar itself was quarantined by Mandalorians, and the surviving Sontarans rounded up and sent back to Sontar. Revival of Cylon and Kurgan Power Years 12,400 to 12,600 saw the Cylons release their own genetically engineered virus, this one aimed at killing off Humans without using military power to expand the Cylon Sector. This anti-human virus was first realeased in Year 12,420, and within 60 years this virus ha killed off about 98 percent of humans in the Pocket Universe. Mandalorians and Space Gypsies were notable exceptions to the general dying off by humans. (Mandalorians were genetically immune to most viruses and bacteria, and the Gysies were often isolated aboard their Asteroid ships.) Shi'ar, Saurians, Orks, Cyclops, and Ratlings were among the races that helped to replace the human population that was killed off at this time. IL-series Cylons on New Cylon debated that since genocide of the humans had been accomplished, it was now the time to conquer the local universe to bring order out of chaos. Meanwhile, a fervent religious revival in the old teachings of the Church of the True God, mainly by local sects, saw the Kurgan Caliphate revive it's own plans for conquest of the known universe. The plagues that wiped out humans and Sontarans alike almost completely was seen as a sign from the True God for people to repent of their sins and bow down before their deity. In Year 12,513, the remnants of older interplanetary governments formed the United Worlds to fight both the Cyons and the Caliphate. As of the Year 12,600, the Pocket Universe is now the battleground of a three-sided struggle.